Sim Showdown/S2/Chocoholics
Matt: Hello and welcome back to another episode of, Sim Showdown. Last time, we had a cooking contest in which everyone was paired up. The two lowest scoring pairs were Iggy and Amelia, and Hopkins & Bob. In a surprise double elimination, Iggy and Bob were voted off. What will happen this time on, Sim Showdown! '*camera goes to the Diner Cabin, where Hopkins, Abigail and Tracy are sitting together* Hopkins: *sighs* Abigail: What's wrong? Tracy: You don't look too good. Hopkins: *pushing his food around his plate with his spoon* Well, my stomach really hurts, I think I've got some sort of bug. Tracy: Poor you! Abigail: Well, I'm sure this task wont be too strenuous on your stomach! Matt: *walks in* Morning guys, today's task takes place right here, you've got 15 minutes. '*camera flashes to Amelia, Star & Liberty standing outside the diner cabin* Amelia: I think we should form an alience. Liberty: I suppose it could be quite useful. Amelia: This way, we can try and use it to take us to the final. Star: I dunno. Liberty: C'mon Star. What harm could it do? Star: ... fine, I'll join. Amelia: Great! Liberty: So, who should we try and take out first? Amelia: How about Alexa? Liberty: But, she's- Amelia: No buts, we'll all vote for Alexa when we win, agreed? Star: Whatever. Amelia: Good! (I've just got a great feeling about this season now!) '*after the 15 minutes are up* Matt: Right, today's challenge is a Chocolate Eating Contest! Fun right! Hopkins: ... *glares at Amelia* Abigail: Edwin: Woop! Nova: I didn't know about this one ... Summer: Matt: Good, BRING ON THE CHOCOLATE! '*Delivery guy unloads several crates full of chocolate bars* Matt: Rules are this, you will be disqualified if you throw up or drop out. So let's begin! *walks around and gives every contestant a bar od chocolate* Bean: Star: Hopkins: Matt: Go! Hopkins: *takes a small bite* ... I can't do this! *runs outside* Abigail: (Please don't let me go because of this!) '*camera flicks through Abigail, Billy, Petal, Terry & Tracy all running outside and Amelia, Bean, Leberty, Nova, Roy & Summer all dropping out* Star: Training as a ninja never prepared me for this ... I quit! '*camera flicks through Alexa, Margaret & Tim dropping out* Matt: Bar 54! *giver the remaining contestants, Ruthie, Hisao & Edwin a bar* Enjoy! Hisao: *takes a bite* Ruthie: I'm never having chocolate cookies again after this! *takes a bite* Edwin: Mmm! *takes a bite* Hisao: I quit! *runs outside* Matt: Final two! Bar 55, coming up! Ruthie: I think I'm gonna ... Tim: YES!!! We won! *runs up and hugs Edwin really tightly* Star: CARE- Edwin: Ruthie: *runs outside* Star: -ful ... Matt: Wow! Technically, Edwin vomited before Ruthie, so Elders win! Amelia: TIM!!! '*later, at the campfire* Matt: Nice to see you've all recovered. Anyways, time for voting. Note that from now on, on people on the same team can vote people off. '*camera flashes to the voting* Amelia: Tim, HE RUINED IT FOR US!!! *next vote* Bean: Tim, he did mess up! *next vote* Billy: Tim. *next vote* Edwin: Tim ... do I need to say anymore? *next vote* Liberty: Sorry Tim! *next vote* Roy: Amelia, she's been getting really angry recently *next vote* Star: Looks like our plan has gone down the drain! Anyway, I vote Tim. *next vote* Summer: A-M-E-L-I-A! She's angry *next vote* Tim: Billy, he dropped out first out of all of us. *back to the campfire* Matt: And the people who are safe are ... Star, Roy, Edwin, Bean, Liberty & Summer. Billy, you had one vote against you, but you are safe. We are now left with Tim and Amelia. Amelia: What? Matt: The final person through is ... ... ... ... ... Amelia! Sorry Tim! Amelia: Yes! Tim: Oh well, sorry guys. I had fun here. *about to walk towards the boat* Summer: Wait! Tim: *turns around* Yes? Summer: You're really cute! I'm so sad you're leaving! Tim: Gee, thanks Summer. I think you're wonderful too! Summer: You wanna get together? Tim: Sure! '*they then hug* Matt: Aww, how sweet. True love! Anyways, we've lost another competitor, what will happen next time on Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters